Idea of Evil
The Idea of Evil also known as God, is a villain in Chapter 83, the so-called Lost Chapter of the Berserk manga and the overarching antagonist of the entire series. The Idea of Evil also appears briefly in the last panel of Chapter 82, "God of the Abyss", heavily hidden in shadow, addressed only in question by Griffith as "God...?" The Idea's core looks like a large mound of flesh which resides in humanity's collective unconscious. It responds to humanity's need for a reason for suffering, producing said reasons and controlling destiny. It is a common consciousness that transcends individuality, acting as the ego of the world. It refers to itself as "the desired god". The Idea's core appears to be that of a heart covered in eyes, drawing an ocean of feelings in and out like blood. This is supported by the fact that the openings on the Idea resemble heart valves. The Idea of Evil lies deep in the Abyss, weaving its web of causality. The Idea's influence is mostly indirect and accomplished through the use of agents such as the God Hand and the Apostles. While appointing Griffith as the fifth God Hand, it admitted manipulating events surrounding Griffith's ancestry and throughout his life to bring him to that point. Chapter 83 God explains that it was born from humanity's need for reasons for the destiny that kept trascending their knowledge. It explains that the sea of causality swirling them is also a part of it; God controls it. Also, and more importantly, it is filled with the emotions of mankind. Griffith finally believes the god of the Berserk world. It states that it is responsible for everything that ever has been, is, or will be. It tells Griffith that his induction into the God Hand was decided long ago. The Idea combined the blood that would form his lineage and determined the times he would be born into. It concludes by saying Griffith is the "Chosen One". It tells Griffith that he may do whatever he wants with humans: destroy or liberate them. Either choice will be suitable for humankind. Trivia *The Idea of Evil claims that it was created from the negative emotions in human hearts rather than being a natural part of the world or a deity that has existed before the world's beginning. The being is essentially a God formed by the evils of humanity. **As an extension of the above, it may be that since the Idea only exists because of the aforementioned emotions, it may be possible to purge it from from the Berserk world if humanity casts aside such emotions. *The Idea of Evil is an evil version of Plato's Theory of Forms. *The Idea of Evil is also based on the concept of God as the human subconscious like the God from Code Geass. *Idea is similar to the evil spirit that lives within the Overlook Hotel: like him, in fact even Idea is the product of negative energies unleashed by humanity. *The chapter that the Idea of Evil appears in was never reprinted in any collection by Miura's request; he stated that he did not want to reveal that much information because he felt it could possibly limit his freedom to develop the story further. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Berserk Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enigmatic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deities Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Monsters Category:Satan Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Supreme Beings